


Just can’t say no

by AFI1221



Category: Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun | My Little Monster
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hand Jobs, Making Out, No Dialogue, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFI1221/pseuds/AFI1221
Summary: School on a Monday morning is about as boring as you can get. Haru knows just how to pass the time
Relationships: Mizutani Shizuku/Yoshida Haru
Kudos: 29





	Just can’t say no

**Author's Note:**

> I will be picturing the characters as they are seen in the life action movie. This has no impact on the story really, I just thought it would be interesting to note.

‘How could I let him convince me to do this?’ Top of her class Shizuku Mizutani was berating herself over and over again as her hand was wrapped around her boyfriends erection. A quite normal thing for most couples, that is unless your currently in a classroom. 

The two things Haru hated most in life were Monday’s and test day. So it was just his luck when both days coincided. He was distraught until he had a brilliant idea. Since they sat in the back of the class and since their teacher rarely got up from his desk Shizuku could give him a hand job without anyone noticing. He would finish the test in no time anyway.

Shizuku being the great student she is wanted nothing to do with Haru’s ridiculous plan. But if her boyfriend is anything it’s persuasive. So that’s how Shizuku found herself in a quite compromising position. Haru’s head was laying on the desk with his hoodie covering most of his face just in case anyone happened to look over at him. 

But Shizuku could see every twitch his face made as she stroked his length. Every time his lips parted, every time his eyes squeezed together, every time his head slightly flew back. She could see everything.

If this wasn’t bad enough she could feel her own problem forming. She closed her thighs as tight as possible but it didn’t nothing to stop the sensation she was feeling. She closed here eyes hoping it would go away any second now. But quickly here eyes flung open and she clamped a hand to her mouth to stop her from moaning.

Haru had his hand rubbing circles over Shisuku’s panties. His girlfriend looked up at the teacher fearful that he would notice them. But he never once looked up from his desk. Shisuku tried to mouth the words ‘stop’ at him, but when she tried to open her mouth she had to clamp her hand back down to stop a moan from coming forward. Haru quickly got to work with moving his hand into her white panties so he could truly pleasure her. 

When his fingers finally entered her Shizuku could feel tears coming forward with how good it felt. Haru only had two fingers in but they stretched her much more than her own ever could. They almost moved their hands in sync. Every time he pushed in she moved up. When he came back out she went down. They kept this rhythm up for a few minutes before Shizuku lost control. 

Dainty fingers left Haru’s cock leaving him to whine at the lose. He kept his going however as Shisuku finished up her test. She proceeded to slide a note over to him. Haru finally removed his fingers from inside her to pick it up. It was about she was going to convince the teacher to let them leave.

Shizuku smoothed her skirt down and took her test up to the teacher. She whispered In his ear that Haru was ‘sick’ and that she needed to walk him down to the nurse. He had no reason to distrust his best student so he let her go. As Shizuku walked to the back of the class she nodded letting Harry know he needed to zip him self back up. He wasted no time to comply as he took her hand to leave. No one noticing the small pool of liquid beneath Shizuku’s desk.

The couple walked as fast as they could down the halls in the direction of the nurse’s office. But Shizuku took a sharp right turn and dragged her boyfriend into the women’s bathroom. Haru was practically thrown onto the toilet seat as Shizuku needed to calm her breathing. Once she was calm enough she slipped her panties down to the floor. She would’ve like to give Haru a show but they didn’t exactly have all the time in the world. 

Shizuku climbed onto her boyfriends lap and leaned up to capture his lips into a passionate kiss. Her arms were simply around his neck but Haru went ahead and grappled both of her checks in his hands. He teased her for a few seconds even going ahead to trace the outline of her pussy. Shizuku moaned loudly into their kiss but reluctantly had to pull back. Haru’s erection was released from his pants in the blink of an eye as a tight heat wrapped around him.

Shizuku tried to ease her self onto Haru but it was much bigger than she had anticipated. He was a hair under 6 inches but he definitely made up for his length in width. Haru tried to let his girlfriend go at her own pace but he was already begging for release. Before she knew what had happened Shizuku was pushed up against the wall with Haru slamming into her rapidly. She tried to quite her moans but was having very little luck.

Haru bit down on Shizuku’s neck as he relentlessly pounded into her. Not many would believe the normally uptight Mizutani Shizuku was being fucked in the school bathroom, with her legs swinging around wildly. Haru eventually reached up and grasped one of Shizuku’s boobs through her blouse. She was a natural B-cup but it didn’t matter to Haru whatsoever. He was with Shizuoka that’s all that mattered.

Shizuku was completely lost in pleasure as Haru rammed into her. The sounds of skin on skin echoed off the bathroom walls. But neither of the couple cared. Haru captured Shizuku in another kiss as his thrusts became more rapid. The two detached from the wall as Shizuku wrapped her legs around Haru’s waist, pushing him in just a bit deeper. Two more thrusts had Haru cumming deep into the bookworm. 

Haru let out a moan that rang throughout the bathroom, most likely being heard by anyone near by. The couple was left panting as Shizuku was lowered onto her feet, cum dripping out of her. She closed her eyes as she leaned onto the stall door. This thrill she was feeling was unimaginable. 

Haru though was feeling guilty as he had yet to give his girlfriend the release he had achieved. There was only one way to solve this. As Shizuku was leaning on the door Harry kissed his way down her neck as his hand made its way back to her pussy. Shizuku started moaning louder then before we hit bit down near her collarbone. He had two fingers in making scissoring motions as his thumb rubbed across her clit. It only took a minute for Shizuku to squirt all over his hand and the bathroom floor. 

Hary brought his fingers to his mouth and licked off the combination of their fluids. He kissed Shizuku again before they laid there foreheads together, basking in their post orgasmic states. Haru nearly jumped out of his skin as dainty fingers returned to his flaccid cock. He was back to full mast in seconds as Shizuku only smirked at him. He grinned as wide as possible, they had lunch next so there was no need to rush out of their.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a short flufff story but things happened. Let me know if you’d be interested in seeing fluff between these two though.


End file.
